Graduation
by celticreeder
Summary: Darien is graduating high school and only Serena seems to be in attendance. What does that say about there relationship?


I do not own Sailor Moon.

I have used the American names and I will say that the characters may be OOC, so I apologize in advance. I'd just like to think that by the time Serena/Usagi is in High School, she'd be little more mature. Also, what happens to Darien/Mamoru at his graduation, did actually happen to someone. Maybe not to that extent but when I heard about it, I immediatly thought of Darien. Also, this story has not been beta'd exactly. I've read through it but any further grammatical errors are ones I've missed. So, without further ado, I present my story. Enjoy!

Graduation

"I'm sorry, Darien but I can't; I have a date that night and I can't back out this time."

"Fine, I hope you have fun," Darien Shields growled, slamming his coffee cup down and leaving the Crown Arcade.

"What was that all about Andrew?" a female voice asked.

"Darien's graduation is this weekend but I can't go, so he's mad. I'm his best friend, his only friend," Andrew sighed.

"Darien has no family or any other friends! How can you be so cruel, Andrew?"

"Hey, I have a life too, Serena!"

Serena frowned, turned and left the arcade. She headed towards the high school, her thoughts reeling.

"Hey, Serena!"

Serena turned to see her four best friends running towards her.

"Where are you going?" Amy Mizuno, a blue haired, blue eyed girl asked.

"To the high school."

"Why?" Mina Aino, a blonde with a large red bow asked, snapping her gum.

"To find out when the graduation is."

"Who's graduating?" Raye Hino, a black haired, violet eyed girl asked.

"Darien is."

"Darien? As in the 'Conceited Jerk' Darien?" Lita Kino, a tall brown haired, green eyed girl demanded.

"Yeah, you guys want to come?"

"Sorry, we've got plans. I have to go to my cooking class every night this week," Lita smiled.

"And I've got summer school classes," Amy admitted softly.

"I have to help Grandpa tend the Shrine," Raye said with a shrug.

"I'm going on a date with Andrew," Mina sighed dreamily.

"So you're the one who's keeping Andrew from going. I should have known you guys wouldn't go," Serena growled.

"Hey, why are you so testy? It's not like you care about Darien or anything," Raye shot back.

"That's not the point! The point is no one will be there for Darien. You know what, forget it, forget I said anything." With that Serena headed towards the high school again, leaving her friends confused and angry.

Serena entered the school and made her way to the office. Inside was a middle aged woman sitting typing at a computer. Serena cleared her throat and waited for the woman to look up.

"Yes, my I help you?"

"Yes, um… I would like to get a ticket for the High School Graduation."

"Who should I put you down for?"

"Darien Shields."

The woman looked up at Serena with a surprised expression. "Did you say Darien Shields?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, no it's just that no one has asked to use his seats."

"I know, he doesn't have very many friends and he doesn't have any known family," Serena sighed.

"Yes, I know. Oh well, so I should put you down for a spot for Darien?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, what is your name?"

"Serena Tsukino. And please don't tell Darien about this, I want it to be a surprise."

"Fine. Okay, you now have a reserved seat in Darien's marked area. Graduation starts at three and will be held in the auditorium."

Serena smiled and thanked the secretary. Turning, Serena left the school and hurried home. She had a lot to think about. Sitting at her desk Serena decided she needed to get Darien some graduation gifts.

"Okay, let's see, what would be a good gift for Darien? Well I know he likes to read so definitely a book. Well, I guess I'll just have to see what I can find that just shouts 'Darien'." Serena pulled out a stuffed bunny that had a zipper in the back. Opening it she pulled out the stash of money she had been storing in it. Nearly two hundred dollars, so with a smile Serena pulled the money out and put it in her purse. Glancing at the clock, she decided to head over to the mall and check out what books were on sale that might be of interest to Darien.

"Mom, I'm going to the mall!"

"Okay, but don't be out too late, dear!" Mrs. Tsukino yelled back.

Serena entered the mall and looked around. "Okay, the bookstore is on the second floor so I guess I better head on over there."

Serena entered the bookstore and looked around. She walked up and down the isles but saw nothing that seemed to be something that Darien would be interested in. Sighing she turned to leave when a sign caught her eye.

"Author and Dr. Ritsu Kiedo

is here for a book signing

for his book _Do's and Don'ts_

_in the Medical World_ from

2:30-4:30pm"

"Hmm, I wonder if his book would be something Darien would like," Serena muttered as she turned and made her way over to the table where Dr. Kiedo sat with piles of his book next to him.

"Konnichi wa young lady, how are you this afternoon?" Dr. Kiedo asked with a smile.

"Konnichi wa Kiedo-san, I am doing just fine. Are you really a doctor?"

"Indeed I am. Are you interested in becoming one?"

"No, but I have a friend who's graduating from high school this weekend and he's going to study Medicine. I'm looking for graduation presents for him and I know he loves to read, he does it all the time, so I decided to get him a book. What is you're book about exactly?" Serena smiled as she flipped through the book in her hand.

"Well, I explain certain rules regarding medical procedures. Most of them are for procedures that most hospitals don't practice or at least they don't practice them very often. I give tips regarding popular practices that almost any doctor knows and can do. That's not to say that I'm giving away medical secrets. Most of these are only outlines for what to do or not to do and only a licensed physician can follow the more unfamiliar procedures. It's a really good reference book for doctors," Dr. Kiedo explained.

"Really? Do, do you think you could sign one for my friend?"

"Of course, what's his name and what is he going to practice?"

"His name is Darien Shields and I believe he was planning on going into Pediatrics."

"Pediatrics? Is he good with children?"

"I don't know. With the way he teases me I would say he's on their level of mentality. You see, I don't know him as well as I would like to. We tend to fight with each other a lot. He teases me about my grades and hair and my clumsiness and the list goes on and I tease him about how conceited he is. It can get really nasty and there have been a few feelings hurt in the process but…well that's what makes it fun, at least for me anyways. It helps me keep on my toes and allows me to banter with the best of them. Of course, I don't know if our fighting means I'm making more intelligent come-backs or if he's making less intelligent come-backs," Serena laughed.

"Maybe it's a combination of both. I take it he's older than you?"

"Yeah, about three years older."

"Well then, I hope he knows that working with children can be very painful. Sometimes he may lose one to death and that brings about the worst feeling."

"He could always just get involved with a family practice. That way the most he would have to do is give shots. Oh, that gets me thinking: who would be more scared the child or Darien? He hates needles," Serena shuddered.

Over the intercom someone announced that purchases need to be made because the mall was closing in fifteen minutes.

"Well I guess that's my cue to sign this for you so you can head on home," Dr. Kiedo smiled.

So with a flick of his wrist he opened one of his books and began to write on the inside cover:

'_From one doctor to another, be sure you know what you are getting yourself into. Practicing medicine is not all about handing out prescriptions or giving a flu shot. It means putting your life on hold to make sure someone else's life can continue. Remember that being a doctor means learning to deal with the losses as well as the gains. Death is just as much as a part of doctoring as life is and both can happen at any time. So make sure you understand what you are agreeing to before you sign your name on the dotted line. Otherwise, good luck and keep a hold on the girl giving this to you. She's something special. Good luck Darien Shields, hopefully there will be a Dr. at the beginning of that name in the near future._

_Signed,_

Dr. Ritsu Kiedo.'

Serena thanked Dr. Kiedo and took the book to go pay for it. She decided not to read what he had written to Darien for she felt there may have been some private words from one man to another. If Darien decided it was safe to let Serena read what was written then he would let her read it after he opened the present. Serena arrived home just in time for dinner.

"Serena, where have you been? You said you wouldn't be gone long," Mrs. Tsukino demanded.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I was at the bookstore in the mall and I got to talking with this doctor who had just written a book about medical procedures for doctors. I got him to sign one of his books for me as a gift for Darien," Serena explained as she held out the book as proof.

"Darien? As in Darien Shields, 'that jerk Darien'?"

"MOoom, you know I don't think of him as a jerk! That's just what I say when I'm around him. You know I really like him," Serena defended.

"Of course, dear. Now, why were you getting him a book?"

"He's graduating this weekend."

"That's wonderful! He wants to be a doctor, right?"

"Mmmhmm. However, the bad part is no one but my self is going to go to his graduation. His only real friend, real as in acknowledged friend, Andrew is going on a date with Mina that day and the other girls are busy. I was so mad at them! Darien went to Andrew's graduation last year but now Andrew suddenly can't go because he can't get out of a date with Mina! It's not like they can't reschedule or something! They see each other everyday and a graduation is something special! So I decided I would go to Darien's graduation and then invite him over here for a little graduation dinner and party. Would that be okay, Mom?" Serena asked, having calmed down from her little tirade.

"Oh Serena, that would be just wonderful! You always have such a loving heart and I think Darien would really appreciate something like that. From what you have told us about him, he seems like a very lonely young man."

"Oh Mom, you're the greatest! Now he loves chocolate so I'm going to make him a chocolate cake and would you be able to get both vanilla and chocolate ice cream? And I think we should have spaghetti that night, with big meat balls," Serena laughed.

Mrs. Tsukino laughed as well since Serena had explained how Darien found it amusing to call Serena 'Meatball Head' because of the two buns Serena wore on either side of her head. Serena's family also knew about Serena's rather large crush on Darien and surprisingly, Mr. Tsukino did not go ballistic over Serena having a crush on a guy and a much older guy at that. It may have been the fact that Darien had lived such a traumatic childhood and the fact that he was reasonably well on his feet in all areas that counted. He wasn't some high school drop out chasing after anything in a skirt looking for a lay. Darien had a really good head on his shoulders despite his enjoyment of teasing Serena about her faults. For Serena, any attention, even teasing, from the cute Darien was good enough for her. It just gave her more to work with when it came to surprising him with her talents.

"Okay, the table is set. I'm going to go wash up for dinner," Serena announced as she grabbed the book and went upstairs.

"Would you mind telling your father and brother that dinner is ready?"

"Sure, Mom."

Once everyone was seated, Serena informed her father and brother Sammy what would be going on on Saturday. Both looked forward to actually meeting this "drop-dead gorgeous man" named Darien. However, Serena demanded that not one word be said about her crush on him in front of him because she wanted to inform him of that fact on her own.

"And please do not say anything to embarrass him, such as talking about his past unless it's something positive."

"Serena, honey, I think we get the idea. We'll just ask him things that will help us get to know him better. Now, who's up for dessert?" Mrs. Tsukino smiled as she stood up. Three hands raised in affirmation of the question. Serena sat back with a smile and thought about what else she could get Darien for his graduation.

The next day found Serena wandering around the mall again. She was looking through the men's clothing department just to see if there was anything worth getting. She flipped through a few racks of shirts before moving on to some jackets. Just as she was convinced that there weren't any good jackets a flash of green caught her eye. Turning she made her way over to the rack of beautiful forest green jackets. Pulling one off the rack she held it up. It was similar to Darien's horrid olive green jacket that he was so fond of wearing. Why was beyond her comprehension since it was such an awful color, though it did look okay on him. However, this particular color of green would really look good on Darien. It would be very flattering and accent his midnight blue eyes, black hair and his naturally tan skin.

"Can I help you with anything, Miss?" an employee asked.

Serena looked at the man for a moment before smiling broadly at him. "Actually, yes you can. See, I'm thinking of getting a jacket for my friend but I don't know what size he wears. You are about his build, do you think you could put this on so I can see what size I need to get?"

The man looked at Serena as if she had just asked him to strip down to his boxers and model them for her. However, he did agree and after a few tries Serena found the right size for Darien. She thanked the clerk and wandered off to look around some more. After looking for a while she found a bottle of rose and cinnamon scented cologne and a man's necklace that had the symbol of the Earth, an actual Earth picture and a place for a name to be put on it. The necklace had just screamed Darien so she decided to get it and have Darien's name put on it. Once she had purchased her items she headed over to the Hallmark store. There she purchased a couple of graduation cards and an empty black book with a single rose in the upper right hand corner. Then, she bought a blue bunny that was dressed like a graduate complete with a little diploma that Serena could write a message on for the receiver of the bunny. Serena then headed home with her purchases, a happy skip in her step. She just managed to avoid Darien as she headed down the street. She never noticed the disappointed look on his face when she passed him by.

As soon as Serena arrived home she went straight up to her room and began to wrap her presents for Darien. She made sure to write a little note on the bunny's diploma before she put it in a bag with tissue paper. Once all the gifts were wrapped, she put them under her bed in a box then pulled out another box that was full of pictures, art supplies, stickers and a big scrap book. Serena had been working on it ever since she first met Darien. In it were pictures that she had drawn of just about every significant meeting she had had with Darien. Her actual tests were in there next to quotes that Darien or she herself had said regarding that test that day. She had put a lot of time and effort into creating the scrap book and she planned on adding his Graduation as part of it before she officially gave it to him. It would be the very last gift she gave him that day. Smiling and humming to the music she had playing Serena began drawing and adding more photographs to the scrap book to make sure it was all caught up in events. She worked until she was called down to dinner then she put it away and went to eat. Darien's graduation was the next day and she needed to make sure everything was going to work out the way she was planning things to go.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Serena asked as she bit into her biscuit.

"Yes, I have all the ingredients for the spaghetti, I have the ice cream like you asked for and I have the cake mix for you so that you can bake his cake. The house will be clean and we will all be here to make sure Darien has a good time. You will be in charge of getting him here," Mrs. Tsukino said.

Serena smiled and nodded.

The next day Serena gathered her camera and some of her money. Then at about two thirty she went to the flower shop and bought a half a dozen roses. One red, one pink, one yellow, one white, one deep red that was almost black and one red tipped white. She also bought a white bunny with a rose. A little plaque was placed in front of it and she had '_To Darien from your little bunny, Serena_' written on it. Then she took her purchases and headed off towards the high school. She arrived just in time. The auditorium was dark and she had a bit of trouble finding her seat but thankfully Darien didn't notice her entrance. She didn't want him to know she was there yet. For the next hour and a half Serena sat patiently waiting for the principal to announce the S's. She nearly fell asleep when he reached to R's but once he began to call out the S's, she jerked herself awake. She hated having to clap for every graduate but she knew it was polite.

"Darien Shields," the principal announced.

The auditorium went dead silent as Darien stood up to receive his diploma. Serena stood up and began snapping pictures even though she was in complete shock at how rude everyone was. Did no one care about him? With a bright smile on her face Serena set aside her camera and began clapping vigorously all the while shouting, "Woohoo Darien! I knew you could do it!"

"Would you please sit down and be quiet?" a man behind Serena demanded.

"That is my friend up there receiving his diploma! I clapped for your kid and I don't even know him or her! The least you people could do is clap for my friend. He deserves his diploma as much as the other students!" Serena growled back loud enough so that the other parents and students could hear.

Turning back she smiled broadly and winked giving the bunny sign at Darien who looked as if he was about to cry. He managed to give a small smile before he returned to his seat.

"If there are no further outbursts may we please continue with the graduation?" the principal demanded.

"Yes," Serena smiled and sat back down. For the rest of the graduation Serena just watched Darien. He looked so lonely up there and she knew that he was eager to get off the stage and find her. Shifting in her seat Serena gathered the roses and bunny in her arms. She was ready to get out of the auditorium as soon as the ceremony was over.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the graduating class of 2002!" the principal announced and the graduates stood up and threw their caps into the air while parents snapped photographs. Serena hurried out the doors to outside the school where all the parents and friends would meet their graduates. Serena stood under the shade of a tree and waited for Darien to come out of the school.

It wasn't long before the parents came rushing outside soon followed by the graduates. She smiled proudly as Darien hurried out the doors. He looked around desperately for Serena. She stepped out from under the tree and waved at him. He saw her and ran all the way over to her. She opened her arms wide and enveloped him in a hug which he returned desperately.

"Congratulations Darien," she whispered.

"Gods Serena, you have no idea how much this means to me," Darien muttered, his voice thick with emotion.

"I think I do. Now these are for you and you have to come home with me. There's something else I have for you there."

Serena handed Darien the flowers and the bunny. He looked at them for a moment and Serena feared that he would reject them due to the fact that they were rather feminine but he just looked up at her with tears in his eyes and a shaky smile. That was all the thanks she needed.

"Okay, I need a picture of you in your cap and gown so stand back and smile," she said holding up her camera. Darien smiled broadly for her. "Thanks, now let's blow this popsicle stand."

Slipping her arm through his, Serena allowed Darien to lead her to his car and then away from the school and in the direction of her house. They were silent for most of the drive but it was a comfortable silence. When they reached Serena's home she looked up at Darien and grinned broadly. She then opened the door and hurried to get him inside.

"Mom, Dad, Sammy, we're back!"

"Darien, how are you? Congratulations on graduating. Serena told us you were and that she wanted to do something for you," Mrs. Tsukino smiled as she welcomed Darien into the house.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tsukino. I really appreciate this. I don't really know what I would have done if I had been left to my own devices. I hadn't really had anything planned for tonight."

"Well, you are now having dinner with us. We are giving you a little graduation party. Now, Serena why don't you show Darien where the bathroom is so he can freshen up. Dinner is ready and waiting."

"Yes Mama. Come on Darien, you don't want to miss any of my mom's cooking."

Once Darien was out of his cap and gown and washed up, he followed Serena into the dining room. There he met Serena's father and her brother Sammy. Mr. Tsukino was friendly with him and asked him questions about what he planned on doing now that he was out of high school.

"I plan on going to college. I've been accepted to Yale in the United States so I'm thinking about going there. I plan on studying to become a doctor," Darien answered as he bit into a meatball. He had laughed when he had seen what was for dinner. Serena had told him that if he was going to keep calling her Meatball Head then he was going to have to eat his words by eating spaghetti and meatballs.

"What type of doctor?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"I bet he's going to become a surgeon so he can cut people up, remove their organs and sew them back up!" Sammy suggested.

"Sammy, you need to lay off the video games," Serena said with disgust.

"Actually, I'm studying to become a pediatrician. I have always liked kids," Darien said with a smile at Serena.

"I'm not a kid," Serena frowned.

"She says with a childish pout," Darien teased.

Serena just grinned at him and ate some spaghetti. For the rest of the meal Darien was asked many questions about himself and his "relationship" with Serena. He laughed and joked around with Serena and Sammy while Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino smiled. He was really surprised when he learned that Serena had made the cake.

"You didn't think I could cook, did you?" Serena teased with a knowing grin.

"Well, all your earlier attempts had not been promising," Darien answered.

"I've been taking lessons from my Mom. Every time I learn a new recipe I put it on an index card and put the card in a box. I have quite a few now. I've gotten really good too," Serena said proudly.

"I believe you. This cake is really good," Darien said around a mouthful of cake.

"Well, I'm glad."

After dinner Serena led Darien up to her room. She planned on giving him his presents now and she didn't want to embarrass herself or him with what she got him. She opened her door and motioned for him to go in. Once they were settled on the floor Serena reached under the bed and pulled out the box that held all the presents. Then she lifted the top off the box and pushed it towards him.

"These are all for you. I hope you like them," she said with a shy smile.

Darien looked at the box full of presents then at Serena. Smiling back, he reached in and pulled one out. Opening it, he discovered a book. It was the black book with the rose on the front.

"That's just so you can write down things or sketch things. I always love when I get empty books like that because there are so many things you can do with them," Serena explained.

"Thank you; I actually needed one of these."

Next Darien opened the graduation bunny and he laughed at the diploma saying: "_No matter how dumb a bunny you think I am, there is no one dumber than a Conceited Jerk who can't come up with a better taunt that Meatball Head. Way to go, you loser!_"

"It's nice to know you care, Serena."

"That's what I'm here for."

Darien next opened the book from Dr. Kiedo. Darien was very surprised to receive that since he had planned on getting it for himself one of these days. He told Serena that he had all of Dr. Kiedo's other books already. Next came the necklace and cologne. Finally he opened the jacket.

"Do you have any idea how ugly that puke green jacket of yours is? You really needed a new one. This green one will look much better on you. You won't be ostracized because of it. That other green one was a complete eye sore. No wonder you never had a date. Who would want to date someone with that nasty thing?" Serena's face had screwed up into one of complete disgust. Darien just laughed and slipped the new jacket on for size. It fit and Serena had been right about it accenting his eyes, hair and skin tone. He would have the college girls falling at his feet when he wore that. Serena felt her heart twist at that thought.

"I have one more thing to give you but I need to quickly finish it. If you could just step outside of the room for a moment I'll finish it and then give it to you," Serena said.

Darien complied and Serena then hurried to put in the last of the pictures in the scrap book. Once it was wrapped she opened the door and let Darien back in. Smiling, she held the gift out to him. He looked at her for a moment before taking it and sitting down on the floor again. Carefully he opened it and then just stared at it when he saw what it was. Slowly flipping through the scrap book, he began to tremble and his eyes filled with tears. He raised his eyes to Serena's.

"You made this for me?" His voice trembled.

"Yeah, it's got all of my tests, pictures and sketches from many of our meetings or fights and there are many entries that are descriptions, dialogue or just random quotes," Serena explained shyly. "Do you like it?"

"Oh God, Serena. You have no idea how much this means to me!" Darien was pulled into Serena's arms where he burst into tears. Serena held onto Darien tightly as he cried and gently rocked him back and forth. When he calmed down a few minutes later he continued to hold onto her tightly.

"I have never known the love of a family. I lost all memory of my parents on my sixth birthday. We were on our way to a baseball game as a present for me but it was raining hard that night and we were driving along a steep cliff. A truck was coming towards us and my father swerved to miss it but the tires spun on the wet road and we flew over the cliff. My parents didn't survive and I ended up with amnesia. I lived for ten years in an orphanage. No one wanted to adopt me and no one wanted to be friends with me. So I kept to myself and hardened my heart to everyone. I focused only on my school work and cared about no one. Andrew was the only one who managed to become my friend and I only let him become my friend reluctantly. Of course, he's a year older than me so I didn't want to associate with him because the upperclassmen didn't associate with the lowerclassmen at the time. Everything was okay until I met you. You wouldn't back down from anything I said. No matter what I said or how cruel I was to you, you always just said a quick comeback then skip away. Even when you were angry at me you always bounced right back into your bubbly self. It both annoyed and pleased me.

"I wanted what you had and that annoyed me but I was pleased that you didn't seem to be taking anything I said to heart. I never wanted to hurt you emotionally. I still tried to keep everyone at arm's length but you forced yourself deeper into my heart. You passed Andrew and I didn't like it. I was fine before you two came into my life but once you did, I realized just how lonely I was. So I was really hurt when no one wanted to come to my graduation. I had no friends at school since Andrew had graduated last year and you go to a different high school. You have no idea how embarrassed and upset I was when no one clapped for me when I went up to receive my diploma. Then you stood up and began clapping and cheering and you yelled at the parents for not clapping at least politely for me and I realized that you really did care for me."

"Oh, Darien, I never hated you. I really do care about you. I knew about the whole orphanage situation and it didn't bother me. I wanted you to feel loved so while you teased me for my hair and grades and clumsiness and eating habits I teased you back. I know it always seemed as if we couldn't stand each other but I think we really need each other and I'm willing to be your friend. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I will always be here for you," Serena smiled as she brushed Darien's bangs out of his eyes.

"I really appreciate that, Serena. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

For the next three months Darien and Serena were almost inseparable. They did many things together. They went to movies, jogged in the park, ate out together or cooked for each other. Darien was invited over to the Tsukino's house all the time and soon he became like one of the family. However, it wasn't long before summer came to an end and Darien had to go to college.

Serena helped Darien to pack up his things and she promised to take care of his apartment for him while he was away at college. Finally it was the day before Darien would have to leave. He and Serena were sitting in his apartment watching a movie. Serena was curled up against him with her head resting on his shoulder. He was lazily playing with her hair that was, as always, up in the two buns.

"Well, you leave tomorrow, are you excited?" Serena asked with a small smile.

"Yes and no. I don't want to leave you now that we've become such close friends but I do want to further my education."

Serena looked up at Darien and grinned. "If you further your education any more you'll be more educated than I could ever be. When you come home for holidays you can help me with my work."

Darien laughed and hugged Serena tightly as he blinked back tears. He was really going to miss her when he went to America. "You'll come see me off, right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I wasn't sure. I didn't know if you already had plans with the girls," Darien shrugged.

"Nope, I will be there to put you on the plane myself if I have to."

"Oh, so you really want to me to go? Tired of my company already?"

"No, just don't want you to chicken out at the last minute. I'd hate to go to the arcade and find you there because you just couldn't get yourself to go through with the trip because I wasn't there to make sure you didn't throw this opportunity away," Serena explained.

"Oh."

Serena glanced at the clock when the movie ended and sighed. "I better go, it's late and Daddy doesn't like me coming home after ten."

"I'll drive you," Darien offered as he stood up.

"Thanks."

They went down to the parking garage and climbed into Darien's sleek black Firebird. The ride was silent save for the soft music coming from the speakers. Darien felt as though he would never see Serena again and if he did, she wouldn't want to have anything to do with him. He swallowed a lump in his throat when they pulled up in front of Serena's house.

"Thanks again, Darien. I'll have my dad drop me off at the airport to see you off tomorrow. You're flight leaves at ten, right?"

"Yeah," Darien answered softly looking at his hands that gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Hey, don't worry, we can e-mail each other and write letters and even talk on the phone. And you'll visit during holidays. You'll never be alone Darien, as long as you remember me." Serena placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

Darien looked at Serena his eyes filled with pain. Slowly he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Serena closed her eyes and returned the kiss before pulling back and giving him another smile. Then she got out of the car and went into the house leaving Darien to drive back to his apartment alone.

Serena glanced anxiously at her watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. "Why does there have to be a traffic jam now!"

"I'm sorry sweetie. I really don't know if we'll make it in time to see Darien off. Does he have a cell phone?" Mr. Tsukino apologized moving the car forward a bit.

"I don't know. I've never seen him with one," Serena muttered glancing at her watch again. Darien's flight was scheduled to take off in half an hour and they were still fifteen minutes from the airport.

"Oh, there's my exit, let me see if I can get into the next lane," Mr. Tsukino said, hope coloring his voice.

Serena felt her heart lighten as her father attempted to merge into the next lane. Thankfully someone let him in and he was able to take the shoulder of the highway to reach the exit. Mr. Tsukino sped towards the airport. As soon as he was able to pull up to the curb Serena jumped out of the car and began racing for Darien's gate. She passed a clock on the way and saw that the flight would most likely be boarded and getting ready to head for the runway. She prayed that she wasn't too late.

Rounding a corner she saw the gate and a familiar dark head. Darien looked dejected and was slowly making his way to the doorway that led to the plane. He obviously thought she wasn't coming.

"Darien!" she shouted picking up speed.

His head snapped up and he spun around. He dropped his carry-on just in time to catch Serena in his arms.

"You thought I wasn't coming, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he whispered, burying his face in her hair.

"There was this stupid traffic jam. I was about ready to just get out of the car and run all the way here. I was not about to let you go thinking I didn't even want to see you off."

Serena backed up and looked up at Darien just as the intercom announced the final boarding call for his flight. She smiled softly and gently reached up to brush aside a piece of hair from his eyes.

"I can't do this," Darien said.

"What?" Serena looked at him in surprise.

"I can't go. I can't leave you here. I'll go to Tokyo University and study. They have a good medical school."

"Darien, no, you can't do that. Getting accepted to Yale is a very good thing. I could never do that. I'll be lucky if I can even get accepted to Tokyo University much less one of the smaller colleges with my grades. I refuse to let you let this sort of opportunity pass. Now you get on that plane and get the education you have worked so hard for. I will still be here. Waiting for you," Serena smiled softly, gazing up into his dark blue eyes.

"But…"

"No, I could not live with myself knowing I allowed you to miss out on this opportunity. And you would regret it too eventually," Serena shook her head. "No, you go and have fun. Take it from me, the girl who hardly ever does any thing that remotely looks like work. I've regretted many things I've had the opportunity to do because I was too stupid to realize what I was missing until it was too late."

Darien stared into Serena's eyes, tears burned his. He swallowed hard before giving a tiny nod. With a deep breath, he leaned down and quickly captured her lips with his in a brief kiss.

"Promise me you'll wait for me?" he said almost desperately.

"I promise. Now go before you miss your plane."

Darien gave one last desperate look at Serena before he picked up his carry-on and turned towards his gate. He turned back briefly as he handed his ticket to the steward and he made a move to head back to Serena but she gave a shaky smile and shook her head. With that, he made his way onto the plane and to his seat. This was going to be a really long and emotionally painful flight.

"So, have you heard from Darien lately?" Andrew asked, wiping the counter.

Serena's sophomore year had started and was now a couple of weeks into the school year. She had received a couple of e-mails from Darien but that was it.

"Well I received an e-mail on Monday. He seems to be doing fine. Though he rarely sees his room mate and he's been having some trouble finding a job that will work around his schedule but other than that…" Serena shrugged and sipped her milk shake.

"Has he made any mention of cute girls?" Andrew grinned.

Serena felt her heart and stomach clench at that thought but she forced herself to answer. "No, he hasn't."

"Hmm, shame, I hear American women are rather cute and always good for a night of fun."

Serena narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "I'm too young to be hearing something like that, thank you very much."

"Oh come off it Serena, kids your age are doing it all the time. Hell, I bet even some of your friends have. Well, maybe not Amy." Andrew frowned in thought. "Though, I bet she'd be a wild cat in bed. They always say you got to watch out for the quiet ones."

"I can not believe you just said that! These are my friends! And you're talking about them as though they are whores or one night stands you pick up at a bar!" Serena cried, appalled at her friends strange behavior. She had never heard Andrew speak in such a way. "Besides, aren't you still dating Mina?"

"Well yeah and that's how I know these things," Andrew grinned with a wink.

"I suddenly feel very ill right now," Serena moaned pushing her milk shake away.

Andrew just laughed. Glancing at her watch, Serena saw that she needed to get home. It was her turn to make dinner. She paid for her milkshake and left with a wave to Andrew. As she walked home she thought about Darien. What was he doing right now? Probably sleeping. His last e-mail hadn't sounded too good. He said he was fine but something in the way he had worded things sounded unhappy. She wondered if he was having trouble adjusting to speaking and hearing everything in English.

Serena arrived home and headed into the kitchen. She was surprised to see her mother working on dinner.

"Mom, isn't it my day to make dinner?" Serena asked.

"Oh, Serena, I'm sorry, you're right it is. Well, why don't you make it tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure. I'll set the table then."

"Thanks."

Dinner was eaten and everyone went their separate ways. Sammy went to play video games up in his room, Mr. Tsukino sat down to read the paper and Mrs. Tsukino sat watching TV. Serena went up to her room and pulled out her homework. She had decided it would be best to start the year off right by doing her homework every night after dinner. She was nearly done with her math when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" she shouted leaping off of her bed to grab her phone. "Hello?"

"Serena?"

"Darien?"

"Yeah, um, are you busy right now?"

"Well, I was doing my homework but I could use a break. How have you been?" Serena grinned sitting down on the floor and leaning back against her bed.

"Well, I…uh I'm fine…I," Darien stopped speaking for a moment and Serena became worried.

"Darien, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this, Serena. I thought I could but now that I'm here, I just can't. I've had two different room mates in the past two weeks and both have left saying it just isn't working. They did nothing but drink and bring over women and expect me to leave the room for the night. I'm having trouble with my classes since everything is in English and I haven't gotten a complete grasp on the language well enough to understand what's being said during the lectures. My councilor says he can only do so much, which I believe to be partly true but he hasn't even bothered to suggest some sort of tutor for me that could explain things in Japanese for me. I've missed several of my classes these past weeks because I haven't been getting enough sleep and so I'm falling behind on certain assignments. I just can't keep doing this, Serena. I'm in a completely different country surrounded by different people and I haven't made a single friend. You've been the only true friend I've ever had and being this far away from you is making the situation even harder." At some point about half way through his speech Darien had broken down into sobs.

"Oh Darien, you've only been there for a few weeks. You can't expect everything to just fall into place perfectly. The best way to over come something is to stick to it and not let go and give up. If our roles were reversed you would be telling me to stop being such a Meatball Head and hit the books. I've always admired how you never seemed to let anything hold you back. So you haven't been able to keep a roommate, well so what, that just leaves you with a dorm room all to your self. More space for you. If your councilor won't help you find a tutor, speak with some of your professors. They should be able to help you. Probably better than your councilor can. Take naps in between classes if you can and buy an extra loud alarm clock. And set if for an even earlier time. Next semester schedule your classes in the afternoons if you can. You can do this Darien. You've persevered through one tragedy after another all your life; don't let one more little problem get in the way. Think of this as a practice test. What you learn this semester you will know what to do differently for the next three or more years."

Darien remained silent for a moment before speaking. "Tell me the truth Serena, do you just not want be to come back?"

"Darien Nicholas Shields, how dare you accuse me of something like that?! I do want you to come back but not because you feel you want to throw everything you've worked for away. If I believed you couldn't work things out in some way then I would fly over there and help you pack your things and fly back with you. I really miss you, Darien and I wish you would come back but I know that that is not something you would do willingly. You would come back and a week later you would be regretting your actions." By now Serena was the one crying and that seemed to show Darien that she did indeed want what was best for him, even at the cost of her happiness.

"Serena, I'll still come back over Christmas."

"You better. And you better spend it here with us instead of in your drafty apartment, which I have been taking care of." Serena sniffed and wiped her nose on a tissue.

They spent the next hour talking until Darien said he should hang up and let her get back to her homework. It wasn't until after they had hung up that Serena realized she hadn't asked him for his phone number. Well, she would have to remember to do that the next time they spoke.

When December rolled around Serena received an e-mail from Darien saying that he wouldn't be able to make it home for the break. He had a project he needed to work on for a professor he had been given the opportunity to intern for. Despite her disappointment, Serena had told him how happy she was for this opportunity for him and had promised to ship his gifts.

For the next few months word from Darien was few and far between. Serena guessed that he had finally made some friends and was doing just fine in his classes. When the end of the year rolled around Serena became excited. Darien would be returning. Granted she hadn't received any information from him stating when he would be flying in but she guessed he was going to surprise her.

However, an e-mail from him stated that he was staying in America to work on a project with some fellow medical students. He would not have time to return to Japan. Serena began to wonder if Darien was trying to stay away from her. Did he even want to come back to Japan? Had her conversation with him that one night led him to believe she really didn't want him to come back ever? She sent him an e-mail telling him she was disappointed in his refusing to come to Japan even for a couple of weeks and that she really missed him. She hoped to make him feel guilty enough to come back for a visit.

No such luck. He never returned her e-mail and when summer ended she hadn't heard anything from him.

Serena became worried as her junior year of High School got underway and she still hadn't heard from Darien. He never replied to her e-mails and she still didn't know his phone number.

"I don't know what to do, Andrew. Does he hate me now?" Serena wailed to her friend during the Christmas break.

"Maybe he's just really busy. He is in med school and they tend to keep the students really busy. You can't be a slacker if you want to be a doctor."

"But surly he's not too busy to answer a simple e-mail. I just want to know that he's still alive."

"Well, maybe he just really doesn't want to disappoint you. After what you told me about that conversation you had with him last year maybe he feels you won't accept him anymore if he doesn't prove himself. You did practically tell him that he couldn't come back until he got his act together and finished with a standing ovation."

"But I repeatedly told him to come visit during the breaks. He even promised me he would. Is there really something better in America that he can't even visit for a couple of weeks in the summer?" Tears filled Serena's eyes.

"Well, he is twenty years old and a man and as I've said before, the American women are supposed to be…" Andrew never got to finish his sentence as Serena growled angrily and left the Arcade in a swirl of long blond hair and pink coat.

"What's wrong with her?" Lita asked, sitting down on the stool just vacated by the blonde.

"I don't really know, she's really upset that Darien hasn't contacted her in a long time and I made one little comment about attractive American girls and she ran off."

"Andrew, you can be so dense sometimes," Mina growled, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious Serena is in love with Darien? Has been since she went to his graduation, maybe even before," Raye frowned.

"Oh. I just thought they were really good friends," Andrew muttered feeling bad.

Amy sighed. "Maybe they are on Darien's side but Serena really cares for him and his sudden rejection like this is really hurting her."

"Well there's nothing I can do. If he won't return her e-mails then he most definitely won't return mine. I haven't exactly been on speaking terms with him since his graduation," Andrew said sheepishly.

The girls sighed and changed the subject.

The rest of Serena's junior year passed in a blur as did the summer. She had given up hope on ever hearing from Darien again and so put all thoughts of him deep in the recesses of her mind. She would be filling out college applications soon and so she and her parents spent several weekends visiting some of the colleges. She was thinking of going into art, specifically sketching.

When it came time to send in her applications she had narrowed it down to Tokyo University and Kyoto University as being her two main choices. Of course, she sent applications to other smaller colleges since she didn't think she would be accepted to either one of the two big universities with her grades. She had managed to pull them up immensely but she was still getting mostly Cs and Bs with the occasional A. She hoped that the samples of her art work would be enough to help sway favorably in her direction but she wouldn't hold her breath.

It was with a beating heart and shaking hands that she opened the letter from Tokyo University.

'_Dear Miss Serena Tsukino,_

_We at Tokyo University are pleased to welcome you as one of the hundreds of students coming here in the fall…_'

Serena didn't even continue reading after that. She had been accepted to Tokyo University! With a scream of happiness she dashed out of her room and down stairs to share the news with her family. There was much laughing and celebration that night. The Tsukinos went out to dinner to eat that night as a congratulation party.

Serena spent the rest of the year getting ready to graduate.

Andrew stared at the envelopes in his hands. One bore the information for Serena's graduation. The other contained the phone number to one Darien Shields. It had taken a lot of work but he had managed to get a hold of it by visiting the Yale website and e-mailing several people who had always sent him someone else to e-mail. Serena's graduation was in less than two weeks and Andrew knew she would dearly love to have Darien there to see her graduate.

Picking up the cordless phone, Andrew leaned against the counter in his kitchen and dialed the number. He waited impatiently for someone to pick up. Finally, there was a click and a groggy 'hello?' in English.

"Darien?"

"Yeah, who is this?" Darien switched to Japanese but he still sounded irritated.

"This is Andrew," Andrew said softly.

"Andrew? I don't know any…wait, Andrew Furuhata?" he sounded slightly more awake.

"Oh, how quickly we are all forgotten," Andrew growled through his gritted teeth.

"What are you babbling about? Look it's nearly three in the morning here and I have class in a couple of hours so please tell me what it is you want and let me go back to sleep," Darien shot back, just as angrily.

"Serena is graduating."

There was a long pause on Darien's end. "What?"

"Serena is graduating in a couple of weeks though why I'm even bothering to tell you this is beyond me since you obviously don't care about her anymore. You know what, just forget it. I'll just hang up, you can go back to sleep and we'll pretend this conversation never happened, alright?" Andrew made to hang up the phone but Darien's voice made him pause.

"No, wait Andrew, don't hang up. Please. Serena is graduating? When? What day?" Darien sounded panicked.

Andrew sighed. "She's graduating June 7 at three in the afternoon at the Crossroads High School. Look, do you have any idea what you have done to this poor girl? She's been blaming herself for your lack of contact. She thinks she's to blame that you have refused to answer any of her e-mails and that you never seemed to have the time to visit for at least two weeks during the summer. I really don't know why I even thought you would deem her worthy enough to come see her graduate."

"I'm sorry, I've just been really busy and…"

"Bull shit Darien! No one is that busy! You could have at least e-mailed her. Is that too much to ask? Staying for internships she could understand but not even bothering to send e-mails? That's just stupid. If you didn't really want to speak with her then you should have said something to her instead of not doing anything at all and leaving her to wonder what she did wrong to cause you to become cold and silent towards her with no warning whatsoever! She really cared about you Darien and you have just tossed her away like a toy you grew tired of!" Andrew struggled to calm himself down.

Darien said nothing, his silence confirming to Andrew that his message had been made loud and clear. "You're right Andrew, I'll make sure to let her know what I want and don't want so that there will no longer be any confusion on her part. Thank you for calling me, good bye." With that he hung up leaving Andrew to stare at the phone in silent shock.

Andrew decided that the best thing to do would be to not tell Serena what he had just done. It obviously hadn't made a difference. Darien would most likely tell Serena he was sorry for leading her on and that he wished to break off any ties he had with her. Andrew sighed and hung up the phone.

"Oh, can you believe it? We're actually graduating!" Mina exclaimed, smoothing out her white dress. Mina had transferred to Crossroads High School instead of going to Juuban High School.

"Yeah, it seems like just yesterday we were entering these halls as freshman," Ami smiled, gazing around her with a wistful air.

"Hey, you okay Serena?" Lita asked, putting her rose earrings in.

"I'm fine guys, just a little nervous. This is it; in a little less than an hour I'll be a graduate and ready to start college," Serena said with a grin as she put her hair up into her trademark buns.

The girls exchanged a look. They had a feeling that Serena really wished Darien could be here.

"Just think of all the cute college guys! I can't wait to check them out and let them check me out!" Mina said, hoping to get Serena's mind off of Darien.

"You can't do that, you're still dating Andrew. I don't think he'd be too pleased to find you thinking of replacing him," Lita warned the blonde.

"Well, if I was Mina I would seriously consider doing just that. You guys weren't there when he kept commenting on the 'cute American women' that Darien was…most…" Serena broke off into sobs. The girls exchanged sheepish and worried looks before hurrying over to their friend to try and calm her down.

"If I ever get my hands on that guy's neck, I'll wring it so hard he will have to screw it back on!" Lita growled, her hands forming fists.

"Not if I get to him first," Mina muttered.

"I'll lend you a big thick heavy book to bash over his head," Amy offered handing Serena a tissue. All three girls stared at the blue haired girl in shock. Who knew Amy had a cruel streak?

"Girls are you about ready? The ceremony is getting ready to begin," Mrs. Yamaguchi, the Calculus teacher said sticking her head into the bathroom.

"Yeah, we're ready," Mina smiled.

The four girls hurried out of the bathroom and out into the hallway to get in line. Mina gave Serena a big hug before heading for the front of the line where the A's were standing. Amy and Lita gave reassuring smiles before heading to their places. Serena took a deep breath and went to stand in her place. She almost wished Raye had decided to go to their school too just so they could all be together but she knew that the hot headed priestess was out sitting in the audience with Serena's family.

The ceremony was long and rather boring and Serena was reminded of Darien's graduation. If he had known she was graduating would he have bothered to come? Unless he felt it was something he had to do as a form of payback for going to his, she didn't think so.

Finally her name was called and she felt tears fill her eyes as she glanced out into the audience and saw her family. They were clapping and taking pictures and Serena wished Darien was standing there next to her father with a big grin on his handsome face. She accepted her diploma and shook the principal's hand then she stood in the center of the stage and switched the tassel on her cap from one side to the other, thus signaling she was an official graduate.

The rest of the ceremony passed quickly and before Serena knew it she was tossing her cap up into the air with her fellow graduates. She found herself gathered into a hug from Mina, Amy and Lita before they all managed to make their way outside to join friends and family.

"Oh, Serena, we're so proud of you! Stand back and let me get a picture," Mrs. Tsukino smiled, tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah, who would have thought Meatball brains would be able to get through high school?" Sammy grinned.

"Yeah well, you'll be lucky to make it through your sophomore year, you twerp," Serena shot back as she gave her brother a 'hug' around his neck.

"Well, how does it feel?" Andrew asked, grinning as he placed his arm around Mina's shoulders.

"It feels weird. I feel like should be studying for something. It's just hard to believe that I'm done," Serena answered softly, gazing out over the school and her fellow graduates.

"Serena, we're going to head home and get things ready for the party. We'll meet you back there, alright?" Mrs. Tsukino said, giving her daughter another hug.

"Alright Mom."

As the Tsukinos turned to leave, something caught Serena's eye. Turning she frowned and tried to get a better look. The crowd parted and Serena was able to make out what she had seen. Her gasp caused her friends and family to turn back towards her.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Mina became alarmed when she saw Serena's eyes fill with tears.

Before anyone could say anything else Serena had broken away from them and went tearing across the field towards someone who broke out into a run as well towards her.

"Is that…" Amy began, shielding her eyes from the sun as everyone looked towards Serena.

"Darien!" Serena's broken cry of happiness confirmed their beliefs.

Serena launched herself into Darien's arms and they fell to the ground. Serena's sobs were muffled by his dark green jacket while Darien's were muffled against her neck.

"Gods Serena, I am so sorry!"

"Darien."

"I love you, Serena. I never meant to cause you pain!" Darien sobbed, holding Serena even tighter.

"Oh, Darien, I love you, too. But why? Why didn't you ever answer my e-mails?"

"When I first got them, I would always answer them right away, then after that phone call, I would read the e-mails but I wouldn't answer them right away. I didn't want another lecture from you. You lecture far too well for your age. After that, I think I may have just been deleting them thinking I had already read them. Some may have been interspersed with a lot of junk mail and I deleted them accidentally without realizing what I had done. I've been doing one internship after another and I just could never remember to e-mail you and when I didn't seem to be getting any from you I assumed you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore. I know it's not a good excuse for what I've done but Gods I'm so sorry Serena," Darien managed to sob out.

"Oh Darien," Serena's tears started anew and she clutched onto him even tighter. Neither noticed the crowd gathering around them as they cried.

"I'm going to finish my last year at Yale and then transfer to Tokyo University for graduate program but I have to know something." Darien pulled back slightly and fumbled around inside his jacket for something. Finally finding what he was looking for, he handed the box to her.

Serena swallowed staring at Darien before carefully opening the box. Her gasp was magnified by the surrounding watchers. "Oh, Darien," she breathed.

"Serena, marry me?" Darien asked softly.

Serena raised her shocked gaze up towards his. It took a moment for his words to sink in but once they did she launched herself at him. "Yes, Darien, yes I'll marry you!" She cried, tears of happiness trickling down her cheeks.

The crowd launched into cheers and applause as Darien attempted to get the ring onto Serena's finger. Once that was accomplished he pulled back and captured her lips into a deep kiss, one that had been a long time in coming.

"Well, if all it takes is a graduation to get you two together then we obviously have been doing this all wrong from day one," Andrew grinned before being smacked by Mina who promptly pulled him down for a kiss as well. No one else made any comments as Serena and Darien continued to kiss, though there did seem to be a rather loud gagging sound coming from the direction of the Tsukino's youngest son. He was promptly dragged away by his father while his mother got a couple more pictures of her daughter and soon to be son-in-law. Wiping her tears away, Mrs. Tsukino turned and followed her husband and son to the car. She knew Serena and Darien wouldn't get married until after he graduated from Yale but that didn't mean she couldn't start planning the wedding now, did it?

_Fin_


End file.
